The MM Contract
by Natalie D
Summary: Hermione recieves a letter from Dumbledore requesting she meet him so he can tell her some important news. She believes this to be about her new Head Girl duties, but what she finds out is a very different reality... Genre: AU
1. Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it...**

Chapter 1. Letters

_A woman with warm eyes and curly brown hair looked down and smiled at a baby. The woman could be no older than her early twenties, but her eyes-those comforting chocolate eyes- told a story of a life beyond her years. She was so familiar...yet so remote. The woman turned to look at someone else, who couldn't be seen, before returning her gaze back to the baby in her arms and speaking with a musical voice softly "Yes Hermione, you will make us very proud one day..."_

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Hermione was roused from her dreams by a faint tapping noise. She ignored it and rolled over in bed, fully intending to drift back off to peaceful sleep since it was still the summer and she planned to sleep in as long as humanly possible.

This turned out to be in vain because the tapping sound became ever louder and more insistent.

After about five minutes of the ever-growing noise, she finally gave up and opened her eyes to a flood of sunshine streaming in from the rising sun, from her bedroom window through sheer gauzy curtains.

Groggily she stood up to find out the source of the noise. Looking around still half-asleep, she saw four very different owls perched outside her window, all tapping their beaks furiously against the glass.

"Hold on, I'm coming" she hissed at the birds, slightly irritated for being woken so early during the summer. Wrapping a robe around herself she walked over and opened the window.

The four owls swooped in and perched themselves on her desk. Three of the owls carrying letters, while the fourth came carrying a rather large package. Hermione took the burdens from the owls and they carefully flew off out her window as she settled herself into her desk chair to read whatever all these things were, still annoyed they had come so early in the morning.

Opening the first, she found it contained her usual hogwarts letter with the supply list and a third sheet of parchment, which she didn't know what said. She unfolded this last sheet and began to read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I would like to inform you that you have been selected as our new Head Girl. Congratulations! I know you will do a wonderful job. Your Head duties will be explained to you and the new Head Boy soon. Also, just to warn you in advance, you will be expected to hold the normal Prefects meeting on the school train. Again Congratulations and see you when school starts!_

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione was ecstatic and could barely contain herself and the only thing that kept her from jumping for joy was the knowledge she would probably wake her parents by doing so. The Head Girl badge fell from the envelope as she dug it out and tinkled merrily as it dropped onto desk, gleaming brightly gold. She briefly wondered about who the new Head Boy could be, but was to elated to think it though properly.

'Oh mum and dad will love this!' she thought and stifled her excitement enough to open the second letter.

_Hey Hermione!_

_I wanted to let you know mum says you can come and stay with us until schools starts if you want. Harry's already here. Ok, anyway I hope to see you soon! Write back soon.._

_Ron_

She smiled as she read the letter, remembering how he had kissed her quickly on the lips as they got off the train at the end of last year. He hadn't said another word about it and just ran off and joined the rest of the Weasley's. She made a mental note to write back to Ron later tonight, maybe she'd ask him about it.

Hermione fumbled with the package next, noting it was just about the size of a book and with that thought she tore off the brown paper enclosing the contents to reveal, what else, a book.

"Advanced Magic for Advanced Minds" Hermione read aloud, for that was the title embossed onto the thick black cover, of the very thick book.

She ran her fingertips over the words and noticed a small note taped to the cover, so she pulled it off wondering who this could be from, hardly thinking this day could get any better.

_Herm,_

_You really don't know how much your advice helped me. I really can't thank you enough, but this will have to do for now._

_Harry_

Hermione couldn't wait to see Harry again and give him a big hug for this. Yes, it was true, she had helped him but she didn't believe she deserved a gift for it. Especially something as nice as this.

After fawning over the book a few seconds longer she turned her attention to the final letter wondering what on earth else someone could be writing to her about. She unfolded thick parchment and saw the letter was written in neat cursive before beginning to read.

_Ms. Granger_

_First of all I congratulate you on becoming Hogwarts very own new Head Girl!_ _Now on to business. I am writing to inform you that today I need you and your parents to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 3 o'clock, no exceptions, to discuss a certain matter. Don't worry you are in no trouble, some might actually call it good news._

_Your Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore_

What would the Headmaster want discuss with her parents? Head Girl duties perhaps? Hermione could just imagine the mysterious twinkle Dumbledore had in his eyes as he wrote the last sentence.

A hundred miles away another person, the new Head Boy, received an almost identical letter from Dumbledore. He assumed just as Hermione did- not knowing she was Head Girl of course- that the meeting was about Head duties.

Beginning to notice the faint smell of waffles and coffee drifting up from downstairs that signaled her parents getting up, Hermione grabbed the 3 letters-leaving the book on her desk for now- and bounced downstairs towards the kitchen to tell her parents all the good news she had received.

"Morning Mum" Hermione said brightly sitting herself down at the kitchen table pouring herself some OJ.

"Morning Sweetie" her mum replied with a yawn, coming over and kissing Hermione on the forehead. "What's all those about?" Mrs. Granger asked referring to the letter Hermione still had in hand.

"Oh, well the first from Ron wanting to know if I could come stay at the burrow next week, Harry's already there, and if I could stay till school starts..." She replied and took a sip of juice.

"Of course dear, and the others?" her mum continued.

"Ahhh...well this ones my school list and also...I'm Head Girl!" Hermione said practically squealing the last part.

Her mum came over and gave her a big hug. "That's wonderful, I'm very proud of you"" she said.

This momentarily reminded Hermione of her dream, but she swatted the thoughts from her mind as she explained the last letter just as her dad came into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek, joining her and her mother at the table.

"The last letter is from the Headmaster, we are supposed to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at 3..." Hermione told them, blissfully unaware in her happiness, of the upset glances her parents exchanged, and her father briefly choking on the bit of sausage he was eating at her words.

**Authors Note: Please R/R for me. This is my first story and besides its my birthday today(im serious) ! I have the first few chapters of this story written out by hand, so if you guys like it ill type them up and add them on k? And I promise it will get lots more interesting... HG/RW or HG/HP or even HG/DM? you'll have to read to find out...**

**Revised A/N: So yes its been a long time since I've updated. Too hard to explain everything. But anyway re-reading these I made some adjustments and also decided I need a Beta.**


	2. The Head Boy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing...lol  
**A/N: **Thanks to those of you who reviewed!

**Chapter - 2 The Head Boy**

The Granger family stepped out of the car, onto the busy London streets making their way towards the 'deserted' building they now knew was non other than the Leaky Cauldron.

After breakfast this morning they had gone out shopping it being Saturday and all, which is what they always did, and then near 3 o'clock headed to the Leaky Cauldron for this mysterious appointment.

The three Grangers entered the Leaky Cauldron Hermione leading her parents, all thinking there was no way in hell this place was ever going to win an award for being clean.

A man behind the bar looked up as the family came in and waited a second, giving them a once over to make sure it was the people who he thought, before barking out. "You're early...but he's here." And with a gnarled finger pointed towards a hallway "Down the hall – turn left – head downstairs – door at the end" he instructed and without another word or glance at the Grangers went back to 'cleaning' some mugs with a rather filthy looking rag.

Hermione rather startled at the mans sudden words, but didn't show any sign of being so, nodded and began to lead her parents who wore nervous expressions on their faces, in the direction he had indicated.

Questions such as 'I wonder who the Head Boy is?' and 'What are all the Head duties?' Hermione silently mused to herself as she walked, actually rather eager to get to the meeting now.

At last she reached the door, parents still behind, and she turned the large brass knob and stepped inside.

The room was nice, with a cozy fire going a large desk with stuffed armchairs in front of it sat in the center of the room and a coffee table stood nearby. Dumbledore smiled warmly at Hermione and her parents, from behind the desk as they came into the room shutting the door behind them.

"Good you're here early, that will let me speak to you privately before the others arrive .Oh please sit down," Dumbledore said gesturing to the armchairs in front of him.

Hermione took a seat and her parents at in the two chairs behind her. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me, I mean us, about Professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Some already know that." he replied, that familiar twinkle in his eye. "But first tea? Crumpets anyone?" he asked conjuring a tray full.

With one glance at her parents Hermione knew Dumbledore was referring to them when he talked about 'some already knowing'. This frustrated her enormously that they knew something she did not and had not told her. "Really Professor that's not necessary, but thank you anyway" Hermione replied a trace of agitation in her voice.

"Alright then" he replied and the tray of food disappeared. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair steepling his fingers together in thought. "Ms. Granger I must warn you there is no easy way to discuss this matter," he started off almost unsure of how to begin. "I called you here first of all to tell you about your, heritage."

Hermione gave both her parents and Dumbledore a puzzled expression. "What do you mean my heritage? I know all about my family," she stated cautiously.

Dumbledore leaned back once again rubbing his temples with his index fingers thoughtfully. "This is hard to explain." he said rather mysteriously. "The easiest way to have this broken to you is to here, well, just read this." He said and handed her a rather faded envelope.

Hermione took it, her hand shaking slightly, and began to open it gently. Inside was a single sheet of old parchment, she slowly unfurled it with trembling fingers.

_To my Most Precious Gift_  
_Hermione Celeste Seshat..._

What? Hermione's mind was reeling already, that wasn't her name, except for the first part, she continued reading hoping to make sense of everything.

_If you are reading this that means we are no longer here for you and for that I am truly sorry. The muggle family, you will have come to know, as you parents I hate to say, are not. In fact you are not even muggleborn as you may think. You come from another family with a long-standing wizarding heritage. I Amethyst Seshat am your mother and you father is Hunter Seshat. If you are reading this it means we were discovered and are no longer here for you. I want you to know that we love you very much and did not leave you by choice. I will have given you to a muggle family in a desperate hour, for your own protection. I know this may be hard for you to accept but it is the truth. I also hope that you will be happy in the choices we have made for both families concerning your future as an adult. We are sorry for any pain this maybe causing you but you must know we did this for the best and we will always love you._

_Love Your Parents_

Hot tears of anger and betrayal threatened to spill as Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and her parents in total disbelief, willing this all to be some sick joke. "Why? In sixteen and a half years have you never told me...thi..this can't be true..." was all she could manage to say before bursting into racking sobs.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both responded with guilty ashamed faces full of desperation as they went over and wrapped a crying Hermione in their arms. "We wanted to keep you ours as long as possible..and we weren't allowed to tell you anyway..you had to be told when it was time for you to know about the Ma.." Mrs. Granger started but was cut off by a look and shake of the head from Dumbledore.

After a few minutes the tears flowed less and eventually stopped all together, for the moment anyway, but Hermione felt like she could cry all day. Emotions of confusion, betrayal, anger and terrible sadness were all swimming around inside of her and she couldn't separate them out. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore a thousand questions wanting to come out but she managed just a few. "Is this really true?" was her first and she hoped the answer was no.

Dumbledore looked at her, eyes full of concern, looking strained and older then normal. "I'm afraid it is. " he replied.

Hermione felt her last thread of hope crumble but she was able to keep herself from crying again to ask another question. "What is this other family she..my...m..mother spoke of?" she asked shakily, her eyes still red and puffy from tears.

"That's what I needed someone else her for as well. Ahhh, I think I hear them coming now actually."

Sure enough muffled footsteps could be heard steadily drawing nearer to the room. Hermione anxiously watched the door, whipping away some of her tears, half terrified of who it could be.

The door opened to reveal someone very, familiar.

Hermione looked at him with a jumble of emotions clearly present on her face, and he looked at her the same way in return. With everything she had found out this perfect day was getting worse by the minute since she had found out all this news.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said to the Head Boy and the woman behind him. Hermione watched tentatively as he took a seat behind her next to her parents. "No not there, next to Ms. Granger please" Dumbledore corrected. The boy shot him an irritated look but didn't argue and did what was asked. When he was seated Dumbledore cleared his throat "Now on to the real business" he said.

'At least its just Head Boy and Girl Duties' Hermione thought sourly throwing another glance to the boy, well man now in reality.

The Headmaster handed both of the students in front of him an aged yellow looking document, which was totally identical. "Read" Dumbledore instructed, and they did.

While they read, Hermione's parents shot nervous glances towards her, the Headmaster, and the woman. The woman merely looked as if she was constantly sucking on a lemon.

Hermione looked up with shock upon her face. This was a million times worse then finding out she had been lied to her whole life and that the parents she had known as her own were not.

Simultaneously a minute later, looks of combined fury, surprise, disgust and anger plagued the faces of the two teenagers who both stood up and started ranting.

"NEVER...I will Never!" Hermione stormed feeling like she was going to explode with rage. "Not her!..sh..she's!" was all the boy, man, next to her could say, which was very unlike him. "I positively refuse!" Hermione added shooting a glare to the person next to her.

"Control Yourselves" Dumbledore said sternly but never raising his voice.

Hermione blushed warmly, ashamed of her actions in front of the Headmaster but felt very justified in her reasons behind it. "I don't understand.." she said, comprehending the document but not wanting to believe it.

"Read it again" Dumbledore said simply.

Hermione sat down and immediately began re-reading it, hoping she had missed some key element and she noticed the boy, man beside her did the same.

Hermione read the very top line again...

_The MM Contract..._

**A/N: **Anyone curious to who this woman and Head Boy...I mean man are? What about why the both started yelling after they read this 'MM Contract'? I'm trying to get better at cliff hangers so you'll find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter. Also I will give 10 Brownie points and a cookie to anyone who knows where Hermione's REAL last name (Seshat in this story) comes from/means! I think it is very appropriate for her. Also chapters will get longer as I go..this one started out longer but I ended it shorter for plot reasons. Anyway please R/R and tell me what you think k cause this is my first fan-fic.


	3. Revelations

**A/N: **Thanks to LightningBird1314, niennaofmirkwood, richellebelle10, strawberrybloom, bluehairrocks, cdvla313, SashaBT245, charmedsisters and Alenor (who gets a cookie since she got my question right!). Hermione's last name in this fic is Seshat and it comes from the Egyptian Goddess of Libraries and Architecture. She was also the immortal Scribe..i thought it suited Hermione quite well. Oh and some of you are very good guessers as to who people are! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any chars..blah, blah, blah...this is the last chapter I'm putting this on because you all know that I am not JK Rowling and I'm not getting anything for writing this story Besides if WB wanted to sue me, they would have by now, along with half the planet.

Chapter 3 – Revelations

_We the grandparents and parents of Draco Vercyth Malfoy and Hermione Celestia Seshat, do hearby agree upon the terms describe within this contract, binding the two afor mentioned persons in a magical marriage contract. Draco Vercyth Malfoy and Hermione Celestia Seshat must be married no later then Hermion's 17 birthday on September 19th or else suffer the consequences. Additionally an heir must be conceived no later then the morning of Hermione's 21st birthday, with the marriage still in effect, or else suffer the consequences. This contract is permanently binding and can never be revoked or altered and the marriage to last until death. On signing this contract the grandparents and parents of Draco Vercyth Malfoy and Hermione Celestia Seshat, agree them to be bound in an unbreakable magical marriage contract. _

Immediately following were 12 authorized signatures

Hermione racked her brain for some kind of loophole and thought of one. "Professor that's not my middle name, my middle name is Jane not Celestia, that makes the contract void" Hermione said happily.

Dumbledore replied with a sad smile upon his face. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid it is, your real one anyway, the Grangers gave you the other one"

Hermione looked at him with an ashen face, this couldn't be happening. "I'm not marrying that slime ball of a ferret" she said a look of loathing on her face.

"Well I'm certainly not marrying that _mudblood." _Malfoy shot back his trademark sneer apparent.

"Language Mr. Malfoy" Dumbldore snapped and then spoke again his voice returning to its normal calm tone. "As Hermione found out, just before you got here, she is actually a pureblood witch" the Headmaster informed Malfoy.

"So that doesn't make any difference to me, its still her." Malfoy said in a way that sounding belittling. He spun around to face his mother glaring daggers at her. "Why did you never tell me of this?" he asked coldly.

Narcissa gave her son an unpleasant expression "Because I thought the girl in the contract was dead, along with her parents. I thought this _other_ girl just had the same first name." she explained trying to look patient but not doing a very good job at it.

"Fine" Malfoy said swinging back around to face Dumbledore. "I'll take whatever the consequences of breaking the contract are" he said quickly looking smug.

"So will I" Hermione chimed in, for once in her life agreeing with Malfoy the only time she ever would.

"Oh I'm sure neither of you would want to do that, the consequence, I'm sad to say is, death to both parties" Dumbledore replied looking aged and pained all at once.

Dumbledore's answer slowly sank into both Hermione and Malfoy, both not knowing what to say, feeling defeated.

Hermione felt overwhelmed, enraged and about to burst into tears all at the same time. She didn't know what to do, she felt so helpless. How could this be happening? Hermione thought she loved Ron and now she was going to have to marry Malfoy? No! This couldn't be happening, she just felt like screaming.

Malfoy sat fuming with disgust at the thought of having to do those things with her, Ms. 'Know-it all. He just stared off into space with a very ticked off look on his face muttering things like "This is not happening." and "Not mud-blood"

The Headmaster let them think for a few minutes ignoring Malfoy's comments not wanting any more trouble for today. He was already the bearer of too much bad news.

Hemione suddenly saw Dumbledore look at a pocket-watch and suddenly jump up a small bag in hand.

"Merlin! Look at the time, I must be going" he said standing up and moving as if to leave. "Miss Gran, Seshat you will need to stay with the Malfoy's for the rest of the summer." and then he snapped his fingers twice "Your things are now at Malfoy Manor" He said with a smirk and twinkle in his eye.

Hermione immediately protested with a "But I was gonna stay with Ron..." and Narcissa protested with a simple scowl and "But.."

Both of them were cut of by a stern looking Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I think getting to know your future, husband, is more important. Besides the contract is already made you don't have a choice. Don't you agree Narcissa?" he asked in a voice that said Narcissa didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Narcissa just nodded stiffly managing a weak smile that looked like once again, as of she were back to sucking on lemons.

CRACK!

Just then someone apparated into the room, looking ruffled and half-dead. He was cut and bloodied his clothing ripped halfway down his shoulder with multiple burn marks and rips elsewhere. His eyes glazed over as he fell to the floor muttering.

"Lucius...he's out...tried to stop him...he escaped Azakaban..." In a hoarse whisper he began to say before passing out cold.

Dumbledore rushed over, as did Hermione who had gone pale, "Professor! Oh my god, is he all right?" she asked kneeling beside the unconscious man as Dumbledore tried to wake him up with no avail.

Malfoy and Narcissa sat in the background with shocked expressions on their faces. If Lucius was back…

Dumbledore looked to Hermione with a strained expression. "I don't know. "

Hermione looked down to the battered and bloodied man. Harry wouldn't be able to handle losing Lupin.

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers! Glad you liked it. I know some people have half a chapter dedicated to answering every single reviewer but I feel that's not necessary but if you do have an itching question e-mail me and I will reply. I just feel like it takes away from the story, if half of it (literally in most cases) is responses to reviews. I will say thanks with a list of reviewers though. Sorry this chapter was short but I needed this one to be for suspense reasons. I promise the next will be longer! oh and for you Hg/Rw shippers(this is my preferred pairing but its fun to write dm/hg stuff) I am working on more of an action story that will feature hg/rw and h/gw! Boy I feel like I wrote WAY to much in AN notes..lol. Next chapter soon! ; )


End file.
